Talk:Exploration/@comment-31764679-20170417202116
All my previous playthroughs trying to get the full array of treasures you can get from exploring always failed at the Dragonnewt wildlands. No matter I did, who I sent or how ever many times I savescummed the results, I was never able to get any treasure event at all. But in my most recent playthrough, I was able to get all the treasures from the dragonnewt wildlands and all the other explorable places, no external party cheat engine involved. Just alot of save and reloading. Thanks to your comments here, I had formed a hypothesis and I wanted to test it out. Note that this is on the GoG PC version. This was my seventh year in. My explorer candidate to the dragonnewt wildlands was an Elmali. He had very good in animals, bargaining, custom and plants. His magic was only good, but he had excellent in leadership and renowned in combat. Before sending him to explore the dragonnewt wildlands, I happened to have him explore the quivin mountains and gave the wurm residing there an obscene amount of cattle and goods at a whim, around 100+ of both, since I chose for my clan to share in dragon knowledge at the start. Usually I sent my trickster in that event chain, but I wanted to switch things up. At that point of time I only had tracking and pathfinder miracles active that helped exploring. No tiger eye necklace, no hunting horn. I sent him to explore the dragonnewt wildlands during fire season with around 30 weaponthanes and got the speaking cone on first attempt, and that's when it hit me. My initial hypothesis was that you needed to build up your relations with the dragonnewts in order to increase your chances of getting getting a good event (party not attacked while transferring goods), much like what you needed to do with the beastfolk in order to get their treasures. What is particularly difficult with this is that every failed exploration encounter lowers your relations with the beastfolk/dragonnewts (They'll come to your tula and threaten you if you keep exploring their lands.) This success confirmed my suspicions. There are certain ways to achieve good relations with the dragonnewts: - Any random event in which you can improve relations with dragonnewts, choose the option that could improve relations with dragonnewts. - Issaries Heroquest. Choose to improve relations with outsiders and choose dragonnewts. - Orlanth and Aroka Heroquest. Choose to make dragonnewts fear you. I'm not sure of the difference between Issaries and Orlanth and Aroka, just do both to be safe. That said, I still think a high combat skill, at least renowned, is necessary so that on average you get more successes than failures on your exploration attempts. Just try to stack as many helpful exploration bonuses as possible to help. Sometimes, the RNG just won't cooperate no matter how much you save and reload, so try again in a different season or in a different year. After all that, I was more encouraged to try exploring dragonnewts wildlands. I heroquested for the tiger eye necklace, got dragonnewts to respect me with Orlanth and Aroka and sent Kallhyr as my main explorer for most of the subsequent explorations. (Note: I still savescummed at this point, just to prove that it is possible to get all the treasures in one game.) Its the same strategy for beastfolk. You need to keep exploring the beastfolk lands after you get the event where the minotaurs take your exploration party prisoner (which always happens the second time you explore there.) Use issaries heroquest to improve relations, be nice to ducks and try to aim for beastfolk giving you gifts/ tokens of friendship when you explore their lands. For horsespawn, it is a little more tricky. Here's how I did it. Get the goldeneye horse event and successfully send a party to steal the treasure. If you don't do this, there is a good chance this recurring event will keep showing up everytime you explore the grazelands. As long as you have the goldeneye horse treasure, it blocks the event from showing up while exploring grazelands. The same applies for the free horsespawn prisoners event. Try not to get anyone captured by horsespawn or this event will have a chance to show up everytime you explore there. Afterwards, just explore as per normal, its just that everytime the goldeneye horse dies, you need to go get it again. I noticed that the amount of weaponthanes you send don't really help much, it more depends on your exploration leaders skill and stats. Anyway it can be done! Just extremely unlikely in an ordinary playthrough, but that does not mean you can't try for it!